


Never Alone

by singmetothesun



Series: TAG Oneshots [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan Tracy Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pandemics, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, irrelief, irrelief2021, some 2020 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: Global Pandemic of 2060 and Alan is forced to quarantine after contracting the virus on a trip to L.A. His family remind him that he doesn’t have to go through it without help. Inspired by misssquidtracy’s Tumblr post and written for IR Relief.
Series: TAG Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSquidTracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSquidTracy/gifts).



> This was inspired by MissSquidTracy’s [“A note for the ‘Fam”](https://misssquidtracy.tumblr.com/post/639693713945378816/a-note-for-the-fam-3) tumblr post. 
> 
> Written using tsarinatorment’s IR Relief prompts of light in the darkness, never alone, and family hug. Dedicated to the Thunderfam.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds nor any other references you may recognise.

** DAY 2  
** _  
  
“Hey, Alan, how’re you feeling?” _

Alan yawned as he looked up from his video game, his eldest brother appearing on the holo unit. “Oh, hey, Scott. Yeah!” He yawned again, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I’m good.”

_“It’s three in the afternoon, are you still in bed?”_

Another yawn. “Yeah! I’m stuck in quarantine, bro, I can’t exactly go exploring.”

_“Alan, you live on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean and yet you always find something to do. It’s important.”_

Alan frowned. He was only in this situation because of very unlucky timing. It wasn’t his fault his comm went off with a warning that he’d been exposed to the latest viral threat to humanity and he’d been immediately escorted from LAX airport to this hotel. They’d taken his details, assigned him a room, told him to stay put and to use the holo unit for all of his needs. So here he was.

He swigged some orange juice. “I am doing something. I’m enjoying the room service,” he answered with a belch, “and playing games.”

Scott hummed in disapproval. _“Sleeping until past noon? No schoolwork? No workout sessions? Alan, you can’t just stay in bed the entire time.”_

“You’re such a buzzkill, Scott, it’s only for two weeks.”

_“Two weeks is a long time to be stuck in one room.”_

“Hey, I’m an astronaut!”

Scott raised his eyebrows. _“You’re not in space.”_

“Well, what am I _supposed_ to do?” Alan asked, straining with the controller as he battled a boss to end the level.

_“Do what you do at home. In the best way you can, given the circumstances. Routine, Alan. Else by day five, you’ll be going stir crazy. Trust me, I know."_

Alan screwed up his face as he shot his brother a look that showed him how he felt about that. But Scott didn’t relent, and the youngest Tracy sighed, paused and quit his video game, putting the controller down. Flopping back against the pillows, he reached for his orange juice and cradled it in his hands.

“So, what do I do?” he asked in a dejected voice.

_“Have you done the symptoms check yet?”_

Alan hung his head. Scott would already know the answer because John would also know. “No.” 

_“You need to, sprout, how are we gonna know you’re not sick if you’re not checking? Can you do that now?”_

“Yeah,” he said, pressing the button on the nightstand that activated a scanner. It took just seconds before a hologram of his vitals showed up. He also knew Thunderbird 5 would be receiving the readouts as well. “See, all fine.”

_“Good. Now go shower and try and stay out of bed. Do something productive, like your schoolwork, and make sure you keep a regular meal schedule, then by all means, have some fun. I’ll check back in later, but you know you can call any of us at any time, right?”_

He nodded. “Thanks, Scott.” 

Scott disappeared and he didn’t move for several seconds, leaning his head back and staring up at the blank white ceiling. With a huff, he got himself out of the bed, left a random channel playing on the holo and made his way to the bathroom. After all, in a hotel no one could scream at him for using up all the hot water, even if that was just a joke.

Running out of free hot water in 2060? You’d have to be older than Grandma.

* * *

  
** DAY 3 **

“Not now, Virg, I’m trying to solve this equation.”   
  
_“Well, that’s new. You need any help?”_

“Two hours of homework in the morning and I can get it over and done with. Ooh, that reminds me, I should order my lunch.” 

_“You sound like you have things in hand.”_

Alan moved away from the holo on the desk to the one on the nightstand that belonged to the hotel, activating it and choosing his choice of meal for lunch. Tomato soup, followed by a chicken sandwich and salad, with a slice of cheesecake. “Well, yesterday didn’t go very well, I spent most of the whole day in bed. Scott wasn’t very happy.”

_“If anyone knows about keeping a routine in confinement, it’s Scott.”_

“What?”

_“Doesn’t matter. So, walk me through what you’ve been up to so far.”_

“I got a wake-up alarm for seven, tried to do some sit-ups on the floor but it felt too weird, and I’m certainly not jogging on the spot for an hour. Took a shower, ordered and ate breakfast-”

_“What did you have?”_

“Pancakes.”

_“Nice choice, bro! I’m jealous, Grandma charred our bacon sandwiches.”_

He chuckled. “Thanks, then I found a background noise channel on the holo and sat down to do my homework.” 

_“So, what you doing this afternoon?”_

He shrugged. “Maybe watch a movie.”

_“You know, the hotel could probably bring you some gym equipment if you asked. If you’re missing your runs, I don’t see why you can’t ask for one of those self-assembling treadmills. They have to give you your food and take your garbage, so they have a safe delivery system.”_

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of that.” 

_“Exercise is good for endorphins, Alan, gets your blood pumping which is pretty important if you’re just stuck in that room for the next fortnight.”_

“12 days now.” 

_“It can help elevate your mood and also help regulate your sleep. How much did you get last night?”_

“A couple of hours.”

 _“We can work on that.”_ Virgil looked off to his right. _“F-A-B. I gotta gear up, Al, looks like we’re heading out.”_

“Stay safe,” Alan said. “And thanks, Virg.”

_“Anytime, bro. You know where we are, right?”_

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. 

_“I’m sure John can update you on the mission. Catch you later.”_

“See you.” 

The holo rang off and Alan took a sip of his soda, before bringing back up his homework assignment. He didn’t get back to it immediately, though, instead leaving it open on the desk as an open reminder to finish it. 

Thinking about what his brother had said, Alan headed back over to the nightstand and opened up the holo unit again, beginning to scroll through all the different features offered by the hotel. 

There were the standard options you would expect, the food and drink menus, laundry, wake-up calls, and toiletries. Then, there were extras as he delved deeper, much more specialised for the current situation. There were indeed some exercise options available, from weights and ready-to-view videos to yoga mats and music tracks.

Arguably the best feature was a setting that changed the ceiling, and he spent a good quarter of an hour flicking through the options, eventually settling on one with bright coloured stripes. He’d save the space one for bedtime.

There was even a panic button for the nearest hospital on there. Alan prayed he wouldn’t have to use that one. While he may be positive for the virus after the test on admission to the hotel, he didn’t actually seem to have any symptoms. Small mercies he supposed. To be stuck here, struggling to breathe and breaking out in rashes and fever, all alone, would’ve been far from enjoyable. It made him ache for his family. 

With a swipe of his hand, he filed a request for a treadmill and a gym mat just as his lunch arrived. Sitting down to eat, he let his mind reboot itself ready to solve the last equation on his math homework. 

* * *

**  
DAY 5 **

**  
** Alan had just gotten out of the shower when another call came through. Wrapping himself up in the fluffy bathrobe, delivered to his room courtesy of the hotel, he headed to the desk where he took a gulp from the waiting can.

“Hey, John!”

  
_“What are you drinking?”_

He belched loudly, thumping his chest. “Soda.”

_“Alan! It’s eight in the morning! What did you have for breakfast?"_

“I’m in quarantine, John! Scott and Virgil have already got me doing things every day, surely, I’m allowed to eat and drink what I want, I deserve it!”

_“They don’t have you just **doing** things, Alan, they want to make sure you’re managing because they care about you, as do I.”_

Alan folded his arms. “Oh, so what, you’re now going to dictate to me what I can and can’t eat?”

_“No! I just care about you maintaining your vitamins while you’re stuck in one room for two weeks.”_

“But we eat loads of junk at home.”

_“I’m not saying you can’t eat junk, Alan – some of the time. I’m saying you shouldn’t be drinking soda at eight in the morning. Have you been drinking water at all?”_

Alan contemplated for a second then deflated. “I- No.”

_“Not even for your runs?”_

He had only had the treadmill for barely more than a day, but he could see John’s point. “Okay, when you put it like that-”

_“Can you drink some water now?”_

“I _do_ know that there’s a large sign in the bathroom saying it’s not drinking water.”

_“Then how are you brushing your teeth?”_

He avoided his brother’s gaze. “Umm-”

_“Alan!”_

“Fine, fine! I’ll order some bottles of water.”

 _“Already done,”_ John dismissed, and Alan raised an eyebrow.

“You hacked their system?”

_“Yes.”_

“To get me some water?”

_“Yes. Dehydration isn’t a laughing matter, Alan. You’re already at risk of getting sick, no need to give the virus easier access if you’re just a sitting duck from not looking after yourself.”_

Alan scrunched up his face. “Nice, thanks for that.” _  
  
“Also,” John said, “some of your favourite fast food for dinner. You can order your own lunch. Some snacks wouldn’t hurt either, you know, fruits, veg, nuts. And, of course, dessert. Never forget dessert.”_

“What happened to not eating junk?”

His brother looked affronted. _“Dessert is not junk. Especially when you’re combining it with a meal. A Tracy appetite needs to be thoroughly satiated. Just don’t have soda at this time of the day, or late at night.”_

“Fine. Whatever.” 

“Make sure you call one of us if you need anything.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

* * *

** DAY 7 **

Gordon shrieked and threw his arms high into the air. _“Haha, YES! I win!”_

“C’mon, that was a lucky shot,” Alan protested, slumping. “You’re supposed to only be good at the swimming.” He and Gordon had spent three hours gaming, Alan having completed his morning routine in record time, even his homework, and so he’d been glad of the company when Gordon commed.

He watched as his brother inhaled a fistful of popcorn. _“So, how are you?”_

Alan made a face. “Just doing the same old stuff day-in day-out. I mean, it’s a good way to start off the day, you know, but then I’m just a bit stuck. At least I’m not sick. I might have what’s going around but I don’t seem to _have_ it. That’s a plus, but then why do I have to stay here?”

_“That makes you a carrier, little brother. You’re still just as dangerous to everyone else, I’m afraid.”_

“Great, who doesn’t love spending day after day in bed.”

_“Well, if anyone knows how shit staying in bed is, it’s me.”_

“Oh, uh. Sorry, Gords.”

His brother shrugged. _“Don’t sweat it. My point is that it’s a tough process. Being on your own for a long time would turn anyone a bit mental, except John but he’s always the exception there.”_ He sighed deeply, fixing Alan with a piercing, searching stare. _“Alan, are you okay?”_

Alan blanched. “You know I am. I have to scan myself every day as proof.”

 _“I mean up here.”_ Gordon tapped his head.

“I don’t have a headache. I’m drinking water now, see!” He showed off the nearest water bottle. “I think John ordered me enough for a year.”

_“Alan, stop it.”_

He flinched at his brother’s harsh tone. It wasn’t normally directed his way, not in such a serious manner anyway. “What?”

_“You’re stuck in that hotel room all on your own, bro. I’m asking you if you’re okay!”_

There were a few beats of silence as Alan grasped what Gordon was getting at. Gordon started speaking before he got there.

_“It’s okay to admit you’re not doing well, you know. Don’t hide it. In fact, the **worst** thing you can do is ignore it and pretend like everything is fine.”_

Alan didn’t say anything, ignoring Gordon’s eyes. His brother took that as an opportunity to continue.

_“You don’t have to have everything all put together just because you think that’s what we want to see. We’re here for you, little brother, you know? You can talk about how bad you’re feeling, because I know you’re feeling awful. A Tracy doesn’t do trapped."_

He took a long, steadying breath, and it was like his body lined up with his brain and he could _feel_ the weight on his chest. “I guess – I guess I didn’t even realise,” Alan mumbled.

 _“Alan, you haven’t called anyone.”_  
  
“Yes I hav-”  
  
_“No, you haven’t. We’ve called you. You haven’t reached out to anyone. Have you even called your friends who you were with before this?”_

“I- No.” He’d been purposely avoiding the group chat, ashamed of ending up quarantined while trying to travel home.

He’d met up with some school and gamer friends in California for a week. They’d stayed at Charlie’s house, who had an entire floor of her family’s six-storey house full of the newest and best gaming software, thanks to her being a beta tester. It had been a blast, not having to listen out for a rescue call either.

The Tracy’s weren’t the type to ignore the law just because they were rich. If he hadn’t been allowed to travel, Alan wouldn’t have left the island. Scott barely allowed him to go to California as it was.

2060 technology, with a bit of Brains’ added genius, allowed for instantaneous warning of exposure to foreign bodies from his comm, meaning that despite the global pandemic, life could continue pretty much as normal. When exposed, their comm would chime, as Alan’s had done, and safe quarantine could be waited out before symptoms even showed. If the worst case did happen and the exposed person did become sick, they were closely monitored by remote scans and safely delivered to the nearest hospital if necessary.

_“Why not?” Gordon asked. “They’re your friends. I’m sure they’d want to know you’re okay.”_

Alan shrugged. “It didn’t seem like a big deal.”

_“Liar.”_

“I just didn’t want to bother them, I guess. We just spent the whole week together and now I’m isolated for the next two, a bit unfair of me to ask them to spare more time for me.”

 _“Alan, you need people more than ever right now.”_ He sat up straighter, folding his arms. _“Look, I’m not hanging up until you talk to me. **Properly**. And don’t you dare try and hang up on me ‘cause I can get John to lock you out of the holo unit.” _

Alan sighed. “I’m not good with loneliness.”

_“So why are you pushing people away? Normally we can’t get you to shut up.”_

“I don’t know, okay!”

_“Send a message to your friends, right now.”_

“Gordon.”

_“Alan! Now! Come on, let them at least know you’re alive.”_

“Fine, fine!” He made a point of bringing up the display on the holo and his friends’ group chat sprang into life, most of the messages asking after Alan. Gordon was smirking in utter triumph.

 _“See! Now stop being such a dumbass and reply to them.”  
  
_Alan glared at him but did as he was told. The chat flowed back into life again and arrangements were made to call each other later that evening. When he finished, Gordon was smiling proudly at him.

_“How about we watch some Buddy & Ellie?”_

Alan smiled back. As much as he might loathe Gordon’s obsession with the show and the two explorers, he appreciated his brother was trying to make sure Alan felt included, letting him know he wasn’t alone.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

**  
  
** ** DAY 8 **

The eighth day of isolation found Alan lying in bed, feeling very, very down. He wasn’t sick, the symptoms checker proved as much, he just felt useless.

He’d given up on his morning routine after slipping on the bathroom floor and now had a bruised hip for show, deciding instead to skip breakfast and stick on a tv show that he wasn’t even paying attention to. Today was perhaps a day for consuming mindless junk.

He thought over what Gordon had said to him yesterday. He knew his family would always be there for him, of course he knew that there was never any question. It was one of those funny things. If he was at home, back on the island, or on a rescue out in deep space, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to reach out to any of his brothers, Kayo, Grandma, or even Brains.

But he wasn’t home, and apparently his brain was just not using its usual coping mechanisms.

Sitting up, he made a decision. It was just past 10am, which made it early morning the following day on the island and he figured at least someone would be up.

_“Alan!”_

“Grandma!”

Grandma brandished some silverware at him. _“Now, young man, care to explain to me why it has taken you a whole eight days to call me? That’s half your isolation period, Alan!”_

“I’m sorry-”

_“I’ve been worried sick about you, we all have, and you decide to go radio silent on us? What were you thinking?”_

“Grandma, I’m-”

_“You’re much better at this when you’re deep in space on a rescue. Don’t you know how worried I’ve been for you?”_

“GRANDMA!” he yelled, and she stopped. He immediately looked down at his lap, feeling sheepish and absolutely not imagining Scott cuffing him over the head. He wiped a hand over his face. 

_“Alan, honey, look at me.”_

Surprised at her quiet voice, Alan obeyed.

_“I’m sorry. Talk to me, Alan.”_

When he didn’t reply she spoke again. _“Do you need me to get anyone else?”_

He nodded. “Maybe Scott. Please? But you can be here too.”

 _“Okay.”_ He watched as she commed John to get Scott to come up to the den. John asked if everything was okay and he smiled, nodding. It would be.

 _“Grandma, what’s going on? John seemed to think that- Alan!”_ Scott came into view and Alan waved lamely at him.

 _“Alan decided to call us today,”_ Grandma said.

Scott smiled, before giving Alan his best sweeping smother hen look, like he was trying to read his mind. Given Alan was still in his pajamas and probably looking as miserable as he felt, it probably told Scott enough.

_“Talk, Allie.”_

Alan took a deep breath. “I suck at everything today. I haven’t even _done_ anything.”

_“Have you eaten yet?”_

“What part of ‘I haven’t done anything’ do you not understand?” he grumbled.

_“Alan!”_

_“Grandma, it’s okay,_ ” Scott mediated.

“You told me to keep doing things every day and I have, I swear I have, but today I just can’t and I don’t know-”

Scott held up his hands _. “Allie, easy, okay? You with me?”_

“Yeah,” he said, catching his breath and sounding very much like a child who’d lost their favourite toy.

_“Now, stop stressing yourself out. If you can’t do anything today, then that’s absolutely fine!”_

“But you said-”

_“I wanted you to try and keep to a routine as much as possible, Alan, to keep you from being bored and sad. That never meant you weren’t allowed days where you do nothing. Sometimes it’s what we all need to recharge.”_

_“Have you ever thought about listening to your own advice, Scott?”_ Grandma remarked and Scott shot her a look _. “He’s right though, honey. When I was your brother’s age, we had our own Global Pandemic.”_

_“The 2020s one? That was always a fun discussion in World History.”_

_“Yep. The whole world shut down and nobody could go anywhere, and we had to wear masks all the time when leaving the house. No instant checking either, you’d have to either wait until symptoms showed and even then, a diagnostic test could take days, even a week. The death rate was terrifying.”_

“That sounds horrible,” Alan said. “Wait, weren’t you a doctor?”

_“That’s right. Your father was just a boy and while your grandpa would be working the farm, I’d be constantly on call at the hospital because we were so overrun.”_

Scott put an arm around her _. “That decade is probably one your generation won’t ever forget, hey, Grandma.”_

Alan frowned. “Wasn’t that the time one of the last Presidents staged their own coup?”

 _“And got impeached twice if I remember,”_ Scott added. _“Add the Coronavirus Pandemic to that and it was the worst time of the twenty-first century before the Global Conflict.”_

 _“Technology has certainly come along,”_ said Grandma. _“Even if I can’t use any of it.”_

The conversation came to a natural end but neither Scott nor Grandma pushed him, but Alan had called them for a reason. He took another deep breath.

“I’m not having a good day.”

 _“That’s okay, Alan, it happens to all of us,”_ Scott reassured. _“Don’t feel guilty about it. Take it as you need to but try and stay hydrated at least. What do you normally like to do when you feel bad?”_

“Maybe game, eat lots of snacks, watch my favourite movies.”

_“You up for doing any of those?”_

Alan nodded. “Watching films is probably all I’m good for.”

 _Do you have a bath or shower in your bathroom?”_ Grandma asked.

“Uh, both?” Alan replied, caught off guard.

_“Trust me, kid, soak in a long hot bath with a movie, maybe some snacks. It works wonders.”_

_“I’m sure we can handle snacks,”_ Scott said, immediately opening a channel with John. _“Hey, John, you think you could be Alan’s waiter for the day?”_

John looked at Alan. _“It worked before.”_

Alan chuckled. “Yeah, I think I’ve got enough water to supply all of L.A. for a week.” 

_“I don’t want you to feel like you’re being spied on,”_ Scott said slowly, _“but do you want to keep open comms with John and the island for the rest of the day? That way you just have to yell for one of us if you need anything and we can just have you hanging around.”_

Alan nodded, already feeling a lot better. “Please, I think I need that today. I miss you guys.” 

_“We miss you more, Allie. You already know you’re getting all the hugs when we get you out of there.”_

“Thanks,” he said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Scott, Grandma, and John were all looking at him with that look he knew oh so well. Safety and comfort and love. The wordless promise that he wasn’t alone, that he was protected.

His family were a light in the darkness.

As they left him to it, though he could still hear the faint sounds of island activity as everyone went about their day, he shuffled himself out of his bed and headed to the bathroom.

After a few attempts of fiddling with the controls on the wall, at one point accidentally starting the shower rather than the bath, he eventually managed to ready himself a glorious looking bubbly bath.

Heading back out he saw that a huge selection of food and drink had been delivered through the hatch next to the door. Enough for a feast, and more than enough to get Alan through the horrible day. Grinning and yelling a thank you to John at the holo, he set about getting everything ready.

* * *

  
  
** DAY 12 **

_“Another gif, Alan?”_

“They’re funny!”

Kayo didn’t break rhythm, continuing her fluid movements as if she hadn’t been disturbed. _“How many hours a day do you spend on that holo unit? Or your games console?”_

Alan shrugged. “What else do I do with all the spare time I have? I’ll be back home in three days.”

_“Anything but screen time, maybe? What are you doing now?”_

“Swiping through social media.”

_“I just don’t see the appeal.”_

“I’ve finished all my homework, Kayo, I’ve exhausted all of the movie and tv show options, and I’m even bored of gaming! No! No, I’m not, but I don’t fancy it today.”

_“Sounds like you need something new to do.”_

“Where’s the fun in that when I can swipe my way through social media for the rest of the day?”

She did stop her movements this time. _“Alan, what do you get out of social media?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Watching other people’s lives? How does that make you feel happy?”_

He shrugged. “I dunno, it just does. People can post hilarious things, it’s fun.”

_“But it’s not real. People project what they think we want to see.”_

“Yes, it is. Like that one of Hayley and Jason, Gordon’s friends, ziplining through the Grand Canyon and Jason vomits. Classic!”

_“Why do you even have Gordon’s friends on social media?”_

“Why not?”

_“Okay, stop right there. Get up, come on, off the bed.”_

Alan just blinked.

_“Alan!”_

“Okay, fine, I’m doing it! What are you making me do?”

 _“Endless swiping on social media does nothing for your self-esteem, and especially in your current position, it only serves to make you feel more alone and inadequate. You’re more than that._ _Now, Tai Chi offers strength and a balance between the mind, body, and spirit. It’s a martial art, thought it doesn’t appear so. Most importantly it’s slow and smooth, requiring patience and control.”_

Kayo talked him through several moves, emphasizing the flow of energy between one move and the next, maintaining a rhythm of breathing, and not getting distracted.

“This is like element bending!”

Kayo rolled her eyes. _“A crude way to look at it, but if it helps you focus that can only be a good thing.”_

“I’m a Pisces so does that mean I’d be a waterbender?”

_“I don’t think that’s how it works, Alan. Strictly speaking waterbending **is** the closest to Tai Chi, concentrating on the flow of energy.”_

“I could see you as a firebender.”

_“Alan, you’re supposed to be silent.”_

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

_“Besides, I would obviously be the Avatar.”_

“What, no!”

* * *

****

** DAY 15 **

Alan followed Scott into the den with a big wide grin on his face. It was great to be home, and even greater to see all of his family there waiting for him.

“There he is, our little virus!” Gordon yelled happily. Alan pulled a face. It looked like _that_ name was gonna stick for a while. 

“I’m all clear, Gords. They wouldn’t have let me leave otherwise.” Gordon immediately pulled him in for a noogie and Alan yelped, shoving him off.

“Good to have you back, Alan,” John said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Alan beamed. “Can’t wait to get back into space!”

Kayo punched him lightly on the arm. “Still got a big head, I see. More Tai Chi tomorrow?”

“You bet!”

“Come here, Alan,” Grandma said, ushering him in for a tight hug. “We’re all very proud of you.”

“For staying in a hotel for two weeks?”

“For being a Tracy,” Scott said, moving in and stealing Alan away from Grandma when he was released. “It can’t have been easy, but you saw it through.” 

“I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Family hug!” Virgil called, holding out his arms. 

They all laughed as they bunched and huddled together in a tight circle, Alan getting well and truly sandwiched, but he knew there was no place in the world he’d rather be. He looked around at them all.

“Thank you, all of you, for everything. I don’t know how I would have gotten through it without you. I know I never got sick, but still.”

“Always remember, Alan, you never have to go through anything alone.”

“I know, I have you guys.” He grinned. “Hey, did somebody order cake?”


End file.
